Deep Down In The Dark Nightmares
by Lady Camille
Summary: Saat mimpi buruk mengguncang jiwa. Dulu ada Vergo di sisinya. Corazon Pertama. Namun kini yang bersamanya adalah Corazon Kedua. Adiknya. Yang pernah mengalami sakit yang sama, yang membuat adiknya kehilangan suara. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kini mereka membagi luka itu lagi. No Yaoi. Brotherly.


"_Nii-sama!"_

_Panggilan itu membuatnya gelisah. Terdengar jelas, berdengung bersama teriakan-teriakan dari sekerumunan orang yang penuh akan kedengkian dan amarah. Keramaian yang mengepungnya. Api. Tombak. Panah. Hujaman panas yang menembus kulit dan dagingnya. Darah yang mentes dari lukanya._

_Sakit itu bangkit lagi._

"_Nii-sama!"_

_Air matanya yang mengalir deras. Perih tak tertahankan. Ia ingin semua berakhir. Mati saja! Mati!_

"_Nii-sama,"_

_Itu tidak benar. Orang-orang ini akan senang jika ia mati. Ia tidak akan mati. Ia akan membuat mereka semua merasakan apa yang pernah mereka perbuat. Manusia-manusia rendah itu tanpa kecuali harus menderita. Ia tidak boleh mati. Tidak mau mati. Tidak. Meski sakit sekali._

_Perih. Panas. Sakit. Gelap. Ia harus bertahan. Dingin. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaran. Ia harus bertahan._

"_Nii-sama…"_

_Rosinante?_

"…_"_

_Saat tersadar, suara yang memanggilnya mengabur. Semakin rendah. Semakin hilang. Sunyi._

_Rosi—_

_**Pereperepere… Pereperepere…**_

.

-o-o0o-o-

Donquixote Doflamingo and Donquixote Rosinante

**Deep Down In The Dark Nightmares**

by Niero

One Piece © _Eiichiro_Oda

-o-o0o-o-

.

Suatu pulau di New World.

Suara aneh terdengar dari sebuah rumah, tepatnya di salah satu kamar di lantai dua. Dering yang akhirnya mengusik seseorang di sana. Donquixote Doflamingo, pemuda 25 tahun yang hampir selalu mengenakan kemeja hitam dan mantel bulu pink, serta rambut pirangnya digaya acak itu masih terlelap sambil memegang buku berjudul _Rainbow Mist_, ia pasti ketiduraan di saat mempelajari buku tersebut.

_**Pereperepere… Pereperepere…**_

Semakin lama, wajah santainya berubah gelisah. Mungkin bukan hanya karena bunyi berisik itu penyababnya, namun tidurnya memang tidak pernah tenang. Jurang kelam bernama mimpi buruk selalu menemaninya tiap kali ia menutup mata.

_**Pereperepere… Pereperepere…**_

Saat ia seperti tertarik menuju cahaya. Silau. Sinar terang dari jendela yang terbuka menusuk terlalu tajam. Dan ketika ia telah terbangun sepenuhnya, kobaran api di pelupuk mata serta perih yang mencengkeram seluruh tubuh menyisakan deru napas memburu. Tergesa ia meraih kaca mata, sambil berusaha mengendalikan diri. Lalu mengangkat Den Den Mushi yang terus memperdengarkan _pere pere_ itu.

Visual yang ditunjukkan, dari bentuk mata dan bibir siput membuat penelponnya langsung dikenali. "Corazon?" panggil Doflamingo dengan suara rendah.

_**Tak!**_

"Kau baik-baik saja di sana?"

_**Tak!**_

Doflamingo mengerutkan kening, merasa tidak yakin dengan jawaban berupa satu ketukan yang berarti _ya_ tersebut, ia sudah hapal dengan kecerobohan diluar batas yang sering dilakukan Corazon. "Kalau terluka, jangan pernah sembunyikan itu dariku." tidak ada jawaban yang didengarnya, "Baiklah, mengenai misimu—kau menemukanya?"

_**Tak! Tak! Tak!**_

Tiga ketukan, belum yakin, atau belum ditemukan semua. Doflamingo tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan _Elite Officer_ pemangku tahta _Heart_ itu untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Aku beri waktu sampai besok, jika belum kau temukan—aku akan datang ke sana dan kita rata tanahkan seluruh pulau itu."

_**Tak!**_

.

Jika diamati rumah ini cukup besar, dilengkapi kolam renang beserta halaman luas dengan taman dan beberapa pohon kelapa, serta gerbang depan berbahan dasar _kairouseki_ berhias simbol Jolly Roger 'wajah tersenyum yang dicoret'. Markas Donquixote Pirates. Tidak banyak aktifitas di dalam, selain sekelompok orang dengan penampilan aneh-aneh yang tengah menikmati waktunya sendiri.

"_Waka! Waka-sama!"_ panggilan dari dua bocah yang berumur sekitar delapan tahun itu terdengar stereo saat melihat sang Tuan Muda keluar dari kamar. Dilanjutkan laporan dari si gadis kecil, _"Waka-sama,_ Buffalo merusak senjata yang tadi aku rakit,"

"Tapi itu hanya senjata mainan, _dasuyan."_

"Itu bukan mainan!"

"Sebaiknya kau buatkan aku coklat panas saja, _dasuyan."_

Dalam sekejap, wajah gadis kecil itu langsung merona. "K—kau membutuhkanku?"

Doflamingo tertawa untuk sesaat, seperti guman rendah dan dalam. Lucu sekali anak-anak ini, "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan, kenapa tidak belajar dengan Lao G?"

"Ah! Benar!" sekali lagi keduanya berseru kompak. Dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melesat mencari mentor yang melatih mereka tentang bela diri tersebut.

Menuruni tangga. Doflamingo menuju kolam renang yang tidak seramai biasanya, tidak ada pesta apapun hari ini, jelas tidak ada perempuan-perempuan penghibur yang dipanggil. Mengambil duduk di sofa, tangannya menuang wine yang tersimpan di meja pada gelas berkaki dengan simbol Jolly Roger Donquixote pada sisinya.

"Doffy,"

"Hm?" gumamnya singkat, Doflamingo tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menghampirinya.

Pria berambut coklat panjang dengan dandanan garis merah-orange yang melintang dari kening melewati mata, pipi, dan sampai dagu itu duduk di sofa lain di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Doflamingo. "Corazon sudah menghubungimu, apa kita jadi ke sana?"

"Sudah," jawab Doflamingo singkat, "Aku rasa dia menemukannya. Kita tunggu saja, dia pasti membawanya besok."

"Huh?!"

"Diamante, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri?"

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya. Tinggal melihat bagaimana perkembangan tiga sampai lima tahun lagi," sebelum Doflamingo memprotes, Diamante melanjutkan, "Doffy, rencanamu bukan perkara mudah. Tapi dengan kejeniusanmu, semua pasti akan lancar."

Menyeringai lebar, Doflamingo meneguk winenya sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu karena penyelidikanmu yang luar biasa, Diamante."

"Arh… Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah semua karena usahaku. Kaulah yang memikirkan idenya, kau yang jenius."

"Fuffuffuu… Tapi kau yang menjalankan rencananya, kaulah yang luar biasa."

"Doffy! Hentikan, aku tidak sehebat itu."

"Baiklah, aku hentikan—"

"Oke. Oke. Baiklah kalau kau memaksa! Aku memang luar biasa."

"Fuffuffuu…" gumam tawa Doflamingo semakin terdengar keras.

"Tapi… Doffy," kata Diamante, _Elite Officer_ pemangku tahta _Diamond_ ini sudah mengabaikan perdebatan _absurd_ tentang siapa yang lebih hebat. "Semua menjadi begitu lama karena Vergo harus mendapat jabatan tinggi di Marine, sebelum kau menduduki Dressrosa. Dia masih di posisi rendah sekarang,"

"Fuffuu… Aku tahu itu. Dan sebaiknya kau mulai menutup mulutmu mengenai Vergo," kata Doflamingo, tangannya kembali menggoyang isi gelas, membuat wine disana berputar. "Jika masih membutuhkan waktu lama, kita harus terus berlayar dan mengecoh Marine, semakin lama bedebah-bedebah itu semakin mudah saja menemukan kita."

Diamante tampak berpikir, "Apa mungkin ada informasi dari dalam yang keluar?"

"Selidiki saja,"

"Tapi… Doffy, pekerjaanku sudah banyak. Suruh saja Pica atau Gladius,"

"Aku tahu kau bisa,"

"Tapi…"

"Bukankah kau pintar, kau pasti bisa mengatur waktu antara menyelidiki Dressrosa dan masalah ini?" jelas Doflamingo, bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai tajam.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Akan aku selidiki!" seru Diamante dengan menggebu, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan memasuki rumah sambil sedikit menghentakan kaki.

Memikirkan rencananya, Doflamingo tertawa untuk beberapa saat. Itu adalah rencana jangka panjang. Dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mengeksekusi apa yang telah dirancangnya—menjatuhkan Dressrosa, kerajaan itu adalah _rumah_ yang sempurna untuk Donquixote Pirates. Raja Riku hanya omong kosong, karena Donquixote-lah yang seharusnya bertahta di sana. Bukan para bangsawan baru itu.

Doflamingo memang telah bersumpah untuk menghancurkan orang-orang—termasuk seluruh keturunannya, pada mereka semua yang pernah berniat untuk membunuhnya, kepada orang-orang yang telah mengusirnya dari Marijoa. Pada seluruh dunia yang membuat hidupnya dan Rosinante menderita.

_Rosinante._

Menyandarkan kepala, ia melihat langit yang mulai memerah—matahari hampir terbenam rupanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan setelah kita terpisah, adikku?" gumamnya, sambil memejamkan mata. "Empat belas tahun, lalu tiba-tiba saja aku menemukanmu kembali."

.

_Ia mengamatinya, perkelahian tidak seimbang di sudut jalan dekat pelabuhan, tidak jauh dari posisi kapal Donquixote. Matanya tak teralihkan, terfokus ke arah tersebut, meski telinganya menangkap jelas teriakan dari krunya._

"_Ne… Ne… Bossu! Cepat, kapal perang Marine sudah terlihat," Trebol berseru kencang dari atas kapal._

"_Semua peti sudah dinaikan, Doffy." kali ini Pica, suaranya yang melengking—terkadang membuat pengikut baru Donquixote Pirates membuang muka dan berusaha sekuatnya menahan tawa, biar bagaimanapun mereka masih sayang nyawa._

"_Cepat! Cepat!"_

_Dan panggilan tersebut tidak membuatnya bergegas menaiki kapal, ia paham dalam beberapa menit saja mereka akan berada dalam jangkauan tembakan mortar kapal perang Marine. Tapi kerusuhan sekawanan berandal, yang sepertinya ingin membunuh seorang pemuda yang tersudut dan babak belur itu lebih menarik minatnya._

"_Waka-dono? Ada apa dengan bocah itu?"_

_Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jora, namun langsung melangkah menghampiri perkelahian. Jemarinya bergerak tepat waktu, menghindarkan pemuda yang terpojok itu dari tebasan katana. Dan seperti sihir, berandalan-berandalan tersebut saling membantai kawanan mereka sendiri. Kekuatan Ito Ito no Mi. Parasite._

_Jeritan minta tolong terdengar, disertai pembelaan kenapa harus mereka yang terkena kutukan padahal uang mereka—yang mereka rampok dari rumah orang balik dirampok oleh si pemuda pirang kurang ajar, jadi apa salahnya jika mereka ingin membunuh si brengsek itu?_

_Melupakan para berandalan yang sudah tersungkur._

_Katakan keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Saat kemudian ia berlutut di depan pemuda itu, menjulurkan tangan meyentuh dagu dan pipi pemuda yang juga tengah mengamatinya dengan pandangan takjub. Ia bisa membaca dengan jelas gerak bibir yang sedang mengeja 'Nii-sama', sekalipun tidak ada suara yang terdengar._

_Ia tidak ragu lagi sekarang. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa sosok yang berada di hadapannya adalah—_

"_WAKA-SAMA, ITU KAPAL GARP! VICE ADMIRAL BERADA DI SINI-IN!"_

_Teriakan kencang dari Machvise, mengingatkan bahwa ia tidak punya banyak waktu. "Ikut aku!" serunya. Dan tanpa menunggu balasan, ia menarik si pirang kumal berantakan menaiki kapal. "Cepat berangkat!"_

_Rosinante. Tidak salah lagi, adalah Rosinante._

_Ia telah menemukan adiknya._

.

"Corazon," gumam Doflamingo. Ia menghela napas pajang, bayang tentang adiknya kembali bermain dalam benak.

Sekali lagi ia menikmati wine, rasa hangat dari minuman itu cukup menangkan. Sudah hampir satu tahun sejak Rosinante kembali bersamanya, dan beberapa bulan yang lalu—setelah ia memberikan misi rahasia kepada Vergo. Rosinante ia berikan kepercayaan untuk menempati tahta Heart. Menjadi Corazon kedua. Salah satu dari empat _Elite Officer_-nya.

Dan sekarang Doflamingo melepas Corazon untuk sebuah misi, karena ia percaya Corazon bukan lagi Rosinante cengeng yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Meski jika mau jujur, Rosinante masih sama—ceroboh, kurang bisa diandalkan, bahkan sering gagal dalam berkonsentrasi. Biarpun seperti itu, Rosinante adalah adik yang disayanginya—melepas fakta yang masih membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi selama empat belas tahun belakangan ini.

"_Waka-sama,"_

Doflamingo menoleh pada gadis kecil yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelahnya, ia menepuk kepala berambut hitam dengan hiasan pita besar itu sekali. "Ada apa, Baby 5?"

"Semua sudah menunggu untuk makan malam,"

Memakai kembali kacamatanya, ia bangkit dan bersama Baby 5 berjalan meninggalkan kolam renang.

.

-o0o-

.

Kesibukan di ruang pertemuan yang seperti biasa, di hari yang juga masih terasa sama seperti sebelumnya. Sebuah peta terpampang di dinding, dan para _Officer_ mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Sang Boss. Rencana menjarah suatu kota, dan menyerang kapal Marine. Dilanjutkan dengan membahas jadwal transaksi rahasia di pasar gelap. Semuanya adalah hal-hal yang membawa harga kepala mereka semakin naik setiap waktunya.

"Gladius," panggilan dengan suara melengking sedikit memecah suasana, "Kau bisa tenang tidak?" Pica mulai terganggu dengan anggota divisinya yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki dengan tidak sabar.

"Corazon_-sama_ belum kembali," ucap Gladius, "Seharusnya aku menyiapkan kapal—jika _Waka-sama_ berubah pikiran lalu memutuskan berangkat ke pulau itu."

"Tidak perlu, Gladius." Kata Doflamingo, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela—suara tawa berisik Baby 5 dan Buffalo di bawah terdengar sampai ruangan ini. "Corazon sudah datang," lanjutnya.

"Ne… Ne… Apa dia membawanya! Ne… Ne… Apakah Logia, atau Paramecia! Neee…" Trebol berdiri dari duduknya, melambai-lambaikan tongkat sambil menunggu sosok jangkung bermantel bulu hitam itu memasuki ruangan. "Ne… Doffy, akan kita apakan buah iblis itu, dijual lagi?"

Saat pintu terbuka dari arah luar, langkah tanpa suara Corazon seimbang dengan wajahnya yang tenang tidak terduga. _Make up_ di sepanjang bibir sampai pipi, coretan empat segitiga terbalik di bawah mata kanan, sepatu berbeda warna. Semua itu seakan menjadi citra wajib bagi para _Elite Officer_ yang memang mempunyai penampilan aneh-aneh.

Masih tanpa suara, dalam keheningan Corazon mengangkat dua kotak kecil di masing-masing tangannya.

"Kau berhasil. Fuffuffuu…" Doflaminggo tampak puas, "Bawa kemari,"

Dan menyuruh Corazon untuk menghampirinya mungkin sebuah tindakan yang kurang bijak, baru satu langkah—dan meski semua sudah bisa memperkirakan, namun kaki Corazon yang tersandung karpet tidak hanya membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, tapi ikut membawa dua peti kecil yang dibawanya terlempar begitu saja ke udara.

Sigap, Diamante menangkap salah satu. Namun disayangkan satu kotak lagi justru telak menghantam wajah, _"AHO KA?!"_ teriakan buasnya terdengar nyaring.

"BEH HE HE HE HEH…" suara tawa paling kencang datang dari Trebol, pemilik tahta _Club_ ini tidak jelas menertawai Corazon atau justru Diamante.

Corazon berdiri lagi dengan cuek, dan mulai menyulut rokok. Hal yang sekali lagi menarik minat tiap _Officer_—mereka tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari adik Doflamingo. Semua penasaran, tetap ingin tahu detail bagaimana bisa menyalakan rokok saja, hampir selalu membakar sebelah pundak. Namun sebelum lighter itu dinyalakan, Doflamingo mendekat—merebut lighter tersebut.

Dan tidak ada yang heran melihat Tuan Muda mereka memanjakan Corazon.

Kembali ke meja dimana Diamante meletakkan dua peti kecil yang tadi dibawa Corazon—yang menghantam wajah Diamante dengan tidak elit. Doflamingo kemudian membuka semua kotak itu, "Paramecia dan Zoan? Apa kau bersedia menggunakan salah satunya, Corazon?"

Corazon menatap mata Doflamingo, kemudian menggeleng dalam diam. Tangannya bergerak memberikan beberapa kode.

"Hmhm… Fuffuffuu…" guman Doflamingo, "Kau masih ingin berenang dengan bebas di lautan?"

Corazon mengangguk. Itu alasan paling masuk akal—tidak mungkin ia mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya.

Mengerti, Doflamingo memasukkan kembali buah iblis itu ke dalam kotaknya. "Paramecia akan kita simpan, mungkin ini cocok dipakai Baby 5."

"Buki Buki no Mi," ucap Diamante. "Aku dengar buah iblis ini membuat pemakainya berubah menjadi senjata,"

Tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan di sana, Corazon mengundurkan diri tanpa diketahui—kecuali Doflamingo tentu saja, sang kakak menatap punggungnya saat keluar. Namun Doflamingo membiarkannya begitu saja. Lagi pula ia harus membebat luka tusuk di pinggang. Dan masih harus menghubungi Sengoku juga.

Ya. Sengoku. Marine Fleet Admiral yang terkenal itu.

.

"_Silence,"_

Gumam rendah Corazon bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar, pintu kamarnya pun telah terkunci. Kekuatan buah iblisnya memberikan privasi maksimal. Dan tidak ada yang tahu ia pengguna _Akuma no Mi,_ itulah kenapa ia menolak tawaran Doflamingo—seseorang yang telah memakan buah iblis, tidak bisa memakan buah iblis lain. Kematian adalah harganya.

Corazon memang pendiam dari kecil, tapi diamnya kini mempunyai sebuah tujuan. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau bisu—sungguh ia bisa bicara, sangat lancar. Tapi kakaknya yang mengambil kesimpulan secara sepihak, jadi ya sudahlah—sekalian saja ia pura-pura tidak bisa bicara. Itu lebih mempermudah 'peran'nya. Sambil membebat pinggang, ia memutar serangkaian angka di punggung Den Den Mushi.

_**Pereperepere… Pereperepere…. Kcack.**_

"_Oh! Rosinante!"_

"_Garp! Berikan Den Den Mushi-ku!"_

Suara ribut, dan wajah Den Den Mushi yang berubah-ubah membuat Rosinante bisa membayangkan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di seberang sana. Kedua orang itu sering bertengkar dengan alasan tidak jelas.

"Sengoku-_san,_ Garp-_san."_ Panggil Corazon, "Saya ingin melaporkan sesuatu,"

"_Garp kurang ajar! Erh, hm… Rosinante, apa yang kau dapatkan?"_

"Markas Donquixote Pirates saat ini—"

Ia sudah satu tahun tinggal di tempat ini, menjajah kota ini. Sudah terlalu lama, mungkin sekaranglah saatnya Marine membersikan dimana kerusakan yang ditimbulkan kakaknya.

Bukannya ia tidak memikirkan yang akan Doflamingo lakukan jika apa yang dikerjakannya ini terungkap. Ia seorang Marine. Ia di sini sebagai mata-mata. Itulah faktanya. Satu tahun yang lalupun, tentang kemunculannya juga merupakan rencana. Vice Admiral Garp mengantarnya ke pulau itu—agar dirinya ditemukan Doflamingo.

Tapi ia adik Doflamingo, sudah tugasnya menghentikan apa yang Doflamingo lakukan. Ia sadar kakaknya terlahir seperti iblis. Ia tidak mengerti—padahal ayah mereka orang yang sangat baik. Tapi mereka pernah membagi duka bersama, luka yang mereka derita berdua. Kekejaman di Marijoa yang memisahkan mereka. Ia masih kecil saat itu—dan ia takut. Ia takut kepada Doflamingo. Mungkin nasib baik karena ia ditemukan Sengoku. Tapi ia tidak bisa lari dari fakta bahwa ia menyayangi kakaknya—itulah kenapa ia kini di sebelahnya. Untuk mengahkhiri kekejamannya.

"_Satu minggu dari sekarang kapal perang Marine akan sampai sana. Doflamingo sudah beberapa kali bersitegang dengan Tsuru—jadi ini tidak akan mudah."_

Corazon untuk sejenak menghela napas, apakah semua akan berakhir di minggu ini—ia harap seperti itu. Tapi melihat kekuatan kakaknya, juga para _Officer._ Hal ini tidak akan mudah untuk sekelas Vice Admiral seperti Tsuru sekalipun. "Saya mengerti,"

"_Berhati-hatilah. Meski Tsuru tahu kau di sana, dia tidak akan segan,"_

Mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Sengoku, Corazon lalu menjentikkan jari, ia membuka tabir yang dibuat untuk melindungi diri dari sadapan. Black Den Den Mushi sekalipun tidak akan mampu menembus tabir _'silence'_ dari Nagi Nagi no Mi. Meraih secarik kertas di meja, ia menulis beberapa kata, lalu membawanya keluar kamar, ditempelnya kertas itu di pintu.

**[Sedang tidur. Jangan ganggu.]**

.

Doflamingo baru selesai membaca sebuah buku tebal bertemakan sejarah saat ia menyadari malam telah larut. Dan ia belum melihat Corazon lagi sejak siang. Ia memang membaca pesan di pintu kamar adiknya, tidur dari siang—bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan malam. Mau tidak mau ia khawatir. Corazon tidak pernah melewatkan makan malam sebelumnya.

Tanpa memakai kembali mantel pinknya yang tersampir di kursi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek kamar adiknya.

Kamar itu gelap gulita, dan seperti dugaan—Corazon tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Setelah menyalakan lampu, jelas terlihat bebatan perban berantakan, dan darah yang menembus perban itu tampak merah. Apakah pendarahannya bahkan tidak berhenti?

"Terluka lagi," gumam Doflamingo, lalu menepuk pipi Corazon—dan hanya mendapati suhu tubuh adiknya itu cukup tinggi, pasti efek luka yang kemungkinan menembus dalam. "Corazon,"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, panggilan itu membuat Corazon pelan-pelan terbangun dari tidur. Dia memiringkan kepala memandang Doflaminggo, bahkan make up di wajahnya pun tampak berantakan.

"Bedebah mana yang melukaimu?" geram Doflamingo, "Atau perlu kusuruh Trebol dan Diamante untuk membakar seluruh kota yang telah kau curi buah iblisnya,"

Mendengar itu, rasanya salah. Kakaknya memang peduli pada dirinya juga pada seluruh 'keluarga'. Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan. Corazon hanya menggeleng, lalu membuat coret-coretan di kertas.

**[Yang melukaiku sudah mati.]**

Doflamingo tidak mengucapkan kata apapun, tapi cukup puas dengan apa yang ditulis adiknya. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Ia mengambil perban baru di meja lalu membebat luka di pinggang Corazon dengan lebih rapi, kalau melihat jumlah bekas luka di tubuh adiknya—pertanyaan itu kembali, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Corazon selama ini?

**[Aku baik-baik saja, Doffy.]**

Tulis Corazon lagi, sambil kembali berbaring untuk meneruskan tidur. Ia membiarkan Doflamingo yang kemudian duduk di sofa tunggal di dekat jendela kamarnya.

.

"_Ayah minta maaf, Rosinante…"_

_Adiknya yang lemah itu menangis lagi. Dan ia muak. Salah siapa? Salah siapa kehidupan mereka menjadi seperti ini. Ibu yang disayanginya pun sudah mati dua tahun yang lalu karena tidak sanggup menahan penderitaan hidup di dunia bawah yang hina seperti ini. Mereka Tenryuubito. Mereka seharusnya tinggal di Marijoa._

_Salah siapa?_

"_Nii-sama… Jangan,"_

_Tapi ia sudah menodongkan revolver itu tepat ke arah ayahnya. Ya, semua ini salah ayahnya! Ayahnyalah yang membuat keputusan meninggalkan Marijoa. Ayahnya yang menghancurkan hidupnya, hidup ibunya, membuat adiknya menderita._

_Mati._

_Bisikan itu menguat. Semua orang yang membuatnya menderita harus mati. Tanpa kecuali. Ia semakin tinggi mengangkat revolvernya, terarah ke kepala. Tangan kecilnya begitu mantap, getar ragu berganti dendam membara._

_Ayahnya harus mati._

_BANG!_

_Dan terjadi begitu saja. Sebutir peluru meluncur cepat, menembus sasaran dengan tepat._

"_Doffy nii-sama… Kenapa…"_

_Rosinante. Adiknya semakin menangis._

_Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Rosinante akan memandangnya nyalang seperti itu. Membentuk ekspresi ketakutan yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Saat ia melangkah maju, adiknya justru mundur, menjauh darinya._

_Ia mengulurkan tangan, "Rosi, dengankan aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti kita. Ayah telah membuat kita menderita, dia pantas mati."_

_Tidak lagi. Ya. Tidak lagi. Sudah cukup mereka menderita. Sekarang saatnya ia membalas semuanya._

_Ia masih mengulurkan tangan untuk Rosinante. Mereka harus kembali ke Marijoa. Sekalipun perjalanan panjang, sekalipun harus mencuri di jalanan. Tapi saat tangan adiknya meyambut tangannya. Mereka akan melaluinya berdua._

_Ternyata hanya api yang menungu di depan sana. Bara yang siap menhancurkan. Sakit yang lebih tak tertahankan._

"_Nii-sama…"_

_Seakan menjadi suara terakhir yang didengarnya. Bercampur dengan pelarian melintasi reruntuhan dan kobaran api, dan desing senjata yang ditembakkan. Suara Rosinante kemudian tidak pernah didengarnya lagi. Hilang berganti teriakan orang-orang yang mencarinya._

_Sakit itu kembali. Panas di lengannya yang terluka. Sakit._

_Mereka mengusirnya dari Marijoa. Donquixote tidak lagi diakui sebagai Tenryuubito._

_Tidak terkecuali—semuanya harus mati. Seluruh dunia harus ia hancurkan. Seluruh dunia harus membayar dengan darah. Darah harus tumpah di tangannya. Gunungan mayat harus berada di bawah kakinya._

_Rosinante?_

_Saat ia tersudut di ujung lorong dingin. Saat ia mememukan tempat bersembunyi. Adiknya sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya._

_Rosinante?_

_Tangannya yang sakit terasa kebas. Kepalanya yang terluka karena terbentur semakin berat. Ia tidak mau mati. Ia harus hidup selamanya untuk membuat dunia menerima pembalasan._

_Dimana Rosi?_

_Kehilangan Rosinante membuat dendam semakin besar. Dunia harus dihancurkan._

_Api. Api meledak tepat di belakangnya. Membakar semuanya. Kobaran yang menyilaukan. Panas. Ia harus berlari lagi. Ia harus keluar. Panas menjalari seluruh tubuh. Sakit. Ia semakin sulit untuk bergerak. Ada yang menahan pundaknya. Apa yang—_

.

Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Doflamingo yang tampak pucat. Sekalipun panas yang seakan membakarnya sudah hilang, ia masih sedikit kesulitan menguasai diri. Menatap wajah di depannya—Corazon, masih memegang kedua pundaknya. Pasti adiknya tadi mengguncangnya cukup kuat dan menariknya keluar dari kelamnya mimpi.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir Corazon, sudah pasti. Tapi ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai penjelasan.

Dengan tiba-tiba Doflamingo bangkit dari duduknya, dan hanya mendapati kakinya kehilangan tenaga. Membuatnya merosot jatuh berlutut di lantai, "Rosinante…" gumamanya begitu lirih.

Doflamingo tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya. Ia selalu menjadi _Raja_ yang sempurna. Menjadi pemimpin yang luar biasa. Menjadi sosok yang begitu dihormati oleh seluruh krunya—dan juga ditakuti. Bahkan keempat Elite Officer sudah berlutut patuh padanya sejak ia berumur sebelas tahun.

Namun saat seperti ini datang, saat cengkeraman mimpi buruk—yang merupakan hal nyata yang dialaminya saat kecil. Selama ini ia memiliki Vergo di sebelahnya. Dengan Vergo ia tidak perlu menjadi sok kuat. Ia bisa mengekspresikan luka masa lalu dengan orang itu. Dengan Corazon pertama. Tapi Vergo sudah ia kirim untuk misi yang jauh.

Sekarang yang ada bersamanya adalah Corazon kedua. Adiknya. Yang pernah mengalami sakit yang sama, yang membuat adiknya itu tidak bisa bicara. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mereka membagi luka itu lagi. Dan saat Doflamingo mendapati Corazon ikut berlutut di depannya, ia menarik tengkuk adiknya, lalu menyatukan kening mereka.

_Doffy…_

Sesak yang menerkam ulu hati Corazon. Ia ingin bicara, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sekalipun itu akan membunuhnya, ia tidak peduli. Tapi kenyataannya ia tidak sanggup—bukan pura-pura bisu seperti biasa. Namun memang tidak bisa, sekalipun ia berusaha keras untuk memanggil nama kakaknya, tidak ada kata yang keluar. Hanya perih yang ia rasa, seperti luka yang kembali terbuka. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya adalah meneteskan air mata.

_Aku di sini, Doffy… Aku di sini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua hanya mimpi._

Hanya beberapa gerakan tangan yang bisa Corazon berikan kemudian. Terakhir ia menyentuh dada kakaknya. Mereka bersama, mereka tidak sendirian.

"Ya, kau di sini… Rosi,"

.

-o0o-

.

"Doffyyy!" Diamante berlari tergesa, bahkan mendorong beberapa anggota rendahan mereka yang dirasanya mengganggu jalan. Lalu membanting begitu saja pintu kamar Doflamingo yang mungkin terkunci, atau mungkin tidak. "Doffy!" teriaknya lagi, sambil mengatur napasnya.

Doflamingo mengerutkan kening, ia tidak kaget dengan kekurangajaran Diamante yang menganggu waktunya mendengarkan musik klasik dari phonograph. Tidak ada batas atasan atau bawahan sebenarnya jika sudah mengenai keempat Elite Officer-nya, karena mereka adalah 'keluarga' pertama. Hanya saja, para Elite sendiri yang selalu tahu diri, jika Doflamingo adalah raja mereka.

"Kenapa kau, Diamante?"

Diamante masih sempat menutup pintu kamar itu dengan kaki, dan menyodorkan Den Den Mushi yang dibawanya, "Vergo,"

"_Doffy,"_

"Oh, Vergo." Doflamingo menurunkan kakinya yang semula berada di atas meja. "Akhirnya kau memberi kabar,"

"_Aku tidak akan menghubungimu jika tidak ada hal penting. Merine menemukan markas kita, Doffy. Dari laporan yang aku curi, mereka sudah bergerak sejak empat hari yang lalu. Vice Admiral Tsuru yang memimpin mereka."_

"Oi, Vergo… Kau yakin dengan itu?" Diamante tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"_Aku sudah memastikan kebenarannya. Melawan atau pergi terserah padamu, Doffy. Seandainya aku di situ—oh, aku harus pergi. Aku percaya kau tak akan kalah dari Tsuru."_ **Kcack.**

Gelap membayangi raut wajah Doflamingo. Urat-urat kemarahan di pelipisnya semakin menonjol, bibirnya yang semula tertarik karena senyum—hilang berganti geraman penuh amarah. _"KISAMAAA…"_

Bagaimana mungkin mereka ditemukan. Doflamingo sudah memastikan Marine tidak mengendus keberadaannya di pulau berpenduduk damai seperti ini, dengan perairan lumayan tenang, dan cuaca selalu cerah. Seluruh petugas keamanan yang kemungkinan bisa menghubungi Marine juga sudah ia binasakan sejak pertama kali menginjak kota pilihannya untuk membangun markas.

Apakah ada Marine yang menyusup menjadi anak buahnya, seperti ia diam-diam memasukkan Vergo.

Ia memiliki ratusan bawahan, sejak kapal mereka memang besar. Semua dibagi dalam empat divisi, jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan hal itu pasti diketahui empat Officer yang memimpin. Tapi Diamante, Trebol, Pica, dan Corazon, tidak bisa mengendus hal tersebut. Namun itu urusan nanti, yang harus diurus sekarang adalah memindahkan seluruh harta rampasan ke kapal, juga menyiapkan pertempuran dengan Tsuru.

"Diamante, kumpulkan semua Officer." Perintah Doflamingo, ia sudah memutuskan rencananya.

Ia tidak akan melarikan diri hari ini atau besok, tapi di hari yang sama dengan kedatangan Marine—tepat di depan mata Tsuru. Ia akan mempermalukan Vice Admiral itu.

"Fuffuffuuffuuuu…" dan gumam tawa membahana Doflamingo terdengar semakin kencang.

.

.

"Kau ingat tadi, bagaimana muka Vice Admiral itu saat _Doflamingo-sama_ menghancurkan semua tiang di kapal perang mereka?!"

"Tiang itu teriris-iris seperti roti. Nyahaha…"

"Dan saat Trebol_-sama_ meyumbat seluruh meriam mereka dengan lendir dan meriam itu meledak di tempat. Hahaha…_"_

Doflamingo tampak puas, ekspresi yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh para Officer di atas kapal. Ia membiarkan anak buahnya mengoceh sesuka mereka, menceritakan ulang pertarungan sengit yang terjadi sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Sampai akhirnya mereka sekarang di titik aman, tidak mungkin terkejar.

Memastikan 'keluarga' baik-baik saja. Dellinger kecil bahkan tidur tanpa terusik. Baby 5 dan Buffalo sudah bermain saat ini. Semua memang berjalan sesuai rencana.

Mereka siap bertempur, dengan rencana yang juga matang. Menyenangkan sekali menyaksikan kekagetan Marine saat melihat semua kru Donquixote Pirates sudah berada di kapal, seakan menyambut. Menyambut dengan serangan kejutan. Mungkin rencana Marine untuk menggrebek markas, bukan melakukan pertarungan di lautan. Tsuru memang bukan lawan mudah, tapi Doflamingo selalu lebih licin untuk membuat kerusakan dan sukses kabur setelahnya.

Dan sekarang waktunya berpesta. Machvise mengeluarkan wine terbaik untuk para Officer, dan bertong-tong beer untuk para anak buah mereka. Semua yang terjadi tadi, pantas dirayakan bukan?

"Marine-marine itu sama sekali tidak menduga kalau _Waka-dono_ berada di langit. Hahaha… Mereka benar-benar idiot." Jora ikut berkomentar, lalu mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang.

"Itu menjadi kejutan tidak terduga untuk mereka," sambung Senor Pink.

"Fuffufuu… Keberuntungan mereka buruk, sekalipun langit sangat cerah tapi selalu ada awan yang bisa kugunakan untuk memintal _Sky Path_." Kata Doflamingo, ia lalu menyerahkan gelas wine pada Lao G yang duduk tak jauh darinya saat menyadari Corazon agak diam—Corazon memang diam, tapi diamnya lebih ganjil kali ini. "Corazon?"

Corazon yang sedari tadi menunduk dan asik sendiri dengan wine di gelasnya, kini mendongakkan wajah.

"Wah! Cora, kau berdarah!" lengking suara Pica tiba-tiba terdengar.

Corazon bahkan tidak menyadari ada luka baru di tubuhnya. Toleransinya akan rasa sakit semakin lama semakin tinggi. Ia kemudian mengangkat lengan sambil menatap Doflamingo, menunjukkan luka sabetan pedang di sana. Ia harus bersikap senormal biasa, sekalipun kegagalan Marine agak membuatnya tertekan.

Mungkin biarlah seperti ini dulu, setelah malam Corazon mengetahui bahwa Doflamingo masih dibayangi masa lalu—yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah lagi memimpikan hal tersebut. Ia jadi ingin sedikit lebih lama bersama kakaknya.

"Sakit?" tanya Doflamingo, ia lega melihat luka yang didapat Corazon hanya di lengan. "Gladius, obati dia."

Diamante ikut mengamati bagaimana rapi dan cekatannya Gladius saat mengobati luka, hanya sebentar, sebelum ia memulai bicara. "Doffy, sekarang kemana tujuan kita?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," kata Doflamingo. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersantai dulu di North Blue?"

"Ne… Ne… North Blue. Aku setuju," sambung Trebol. "Sudah lama tidak ke North Blue. Neee…"

Setelah melihat Corazon dan Pica mengangguk. Semua Elite Officer sudah setuju. Doflamingo kemudian berdiri, berjalan ke arah tiang utama kapal. "Fuffuuffuu… Kita berangkat! Ke North Blue!"

Kemudian sorakan seluruh kru menyambut suara sang kapten.

.

-o0o-

.

Suatu pulau di North Blue.

Rumah yang mereka dapatkan di pulau ini tidak sebagus sebelumnya. Namun cukup untuk dijadikan markas. Ruang makan dengan meja yang sangat luas. Kamar-kamar yang lumayan. Dan yang paling penting cukup banyak kota-kota yang bisa mereka jarah dan bakar sewaktu-waktu.

"Wahahaha…"

Suara berisik Baby 5 serta Buffalo yang menertawai Corazon, tidak pernah berubah dimanapun mereka berada. Juga tidak pernah kapok untuk mengusili Elite pemangku tahta Heart ini, meskipun Corazon sering menghajar mereka, bahkan mengurung keduanya sehari semalam di dalam gudang—terima kasih pada Lao G yang menemukan kunci gudang itu kemudian.

"Cora_-san,"_ panggil Baby 5, "Sejak kapan kau tidak bisa bicara?"

Dan Corazon hanya memandang Baby 5 dengan malas. Kemudian menyentuh kepala bocah itu, memutarnya ke arah belakang lalu dengan kencang mendorong Baby 5 untuk menjauh. Bukan rahasia kalau Corazon tidak menyukai anak-anak. Sekalipun kemudian Corazon terjengkang dari sofa yang di dudukinya, Baby 5 sudah terlanjur lari bersama Buffalo sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Doflamingo yang duduk di sofa panjang menyaksikan itu dengan biasa-biasa saja. Ia memang akan membunuh siapapun yang melukai Corazon, tapi jika keisengan untuk bersenang-senang seperti ini—terserah saja.

"Brengsek!" Diamante memasuki ruangan sambil mengumpat-umpat, dan meletakkan dua koper uang di meja. Diikuti anak buahnya yang membawa beberapa karung berisi emas dan perhiasan. Misinya hampir saja gagal. "Submarine kita hampir tertangkap tadi. Lagi-lagi Marine berkeliaran, diam-diam ingin membuntuti."

Doflamingo tidak akan heran lagi, sekalipun tetap ingin tahu penyebabnya. "Apakah Marine dari Headquarters?"

"Entahlah," kata Diamante sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Sudah kuubah kapal perang mereka menjadi bendera, dan terbang terbawa badai yang mengarah ke Calm Belt."

**[Aku akan coba selidiki.]**

Corazon melempar secarik kertas kecil ke Doflamingo, dan langsung keluar dari ruangan. Meski terpeleset dulu di depan pintu, akhirnya ia bisa meneruskan berjalan dengan selamat. Ia harus memikirkan beberapa hal agar perannya tidak ketahuan. Memastikan Den Den Mushi aman di saku celana, sudah waktunya untuk melapor lagi ke Sengoku.

Rosinante tetap bekerja untuk Marine, meskipun Corazon akan selalu ada untuk Doflamingo. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan kakaknya, tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya semakin menjadi iblis.

Itu adalah tujuannya dan tidak akan berubah.

.

.

"_Bunuh Doflamingo!"_

"_Anak itu tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup!"_

_Suara itu mengejarnya bersama tebasan pedang yang mati-matian dihindarinya. Sekali lagi ia melihat api dimana-mana. Panas. Sakit. Perih. Rasa yang tidak mau hilang. Rasa yang selalu kembali dan kembali._

"_Anak itu mengetahuinya… Harta Negara! Anak itu harus mati!"_

_Letusan senjata api mendenging di telinganya. Seakan tidak pernah cukup. Rasa sakit terus-menerus menderanya._

_Ia terus berlari. Sendirian. Sendirian. Ia hanya sendirian. Ia harus keluar dari Marijoa._

_Seruan-seruan yang menginginkan kematiannya masih terus terdengar. Menyakiti telinga. Dengingan semakin keras. Dan sebuah panah menembus pundaknya._

_Sakit. Sakit. Ia berlutut menahan perih. Saat kembali mendongak, ia menyaksikan dirinya digantung di dinding dengan mata tertutup secarik kain. Menjadi sasaran tembak dan anak panah dari sekerumunan orang yang membenci Tenryuubito. Menjadi sasaran balas dendam._

_Hentikan!_

"_Nii-sama…"_

_Ia menyaksikan Rosinante menangis. Ia menyaksikan dirinya sendiri juga menangis dan berteriak histeris. Cukup. Jangan menangis. Ia tidak akan pernah menangis lagi. Cukup! Ia selamat. Ia bertahan. Ia bisa keluar dari Marijoa._

_Sakit. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri kesakitan. Dan sakit itu menjalar. Ia merasakannya juga._

"_Siksa mereka! Buat mereka menderita!"_

_HENTIKAN!_

.

"Haa… Haa…" napas Doflamingo masih memburu, ia duduk tergesa di tepi tempat tidurnya. Dengan sebelah tangan menutup wajah.

Mungkin bisa dihitung jari ia bisa menikmati tidur dengan tenang. Sekalipun mimpi seperti itu berulang, kadang bercampur dan terasa berantakan. Ia tidak bisa menjadi terbiasa. Sebotol Tequilla diambilnya di rak minuman yang ada di kamar. Sudah tidak mempedulikan gelas atau semacamnya, ia menenggak langsung cairan berwarna tembaga jernih itu. Menelannya sebanyak mungkin.

Di luar remang-remang berganti terang. Sudah pagi lagi. Dan di balik jendela, ternyata Corazon mengamati, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bagian kaca di jendela itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Corazon?"

Corazon menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dilanjutkan menunjuk Doflamingo.

"Kau mau masuk?"

Anggukan kepala yang diberikan sebagai jawaban.

"Masuk saja lewat pintu," urat kesal mulai terbentuk di pelipis Doflamingo. Terlebih saat mendapati gelengan kepala dari adiknya. Meskipun begitu ia tetap membuka jendela.

Doflamingo pikir Corazon akan melompat masuk, tapi yang dilakukan justru memasukkan koper saja. Lalu mengeluarkan kertas, menggunakan jendela sebagai alas menulis.

**[Trebol dan Diamante menginginkan apa yang aku bawa. Jadi aku menyimpannya di kamarmu.]**

"Fuffuuffuuu…" Doflamingo tertawa membaca tulisan adiknya, ia tahu benar Officer-Officernya kadang menyimpan harta rampasan untuk memenuhi keperluan pribadi. Kadang harus rela membaginya. Meski seringnya memang dikumpulkan bersama.

Sudah ingin pergi, tapi Corazon menyadari tangan kakaknya yang memegang botol minuman. Minum di pagi hari. Jelas adalah tanda bahwa mimpi Doflamingo lebih kelam dari sebelumnya, ia menghela napas. Ia tidak ada di sebelah kakaknya tadi malam.

"Pergilah," ucap Doflamingo.

Berjalan menjauh. Ia harus melewati jalur lain untuk membuat kesan baru sampai, karena Trebol dan Diamante jelas menunggu—dan pasti menanyakan hasil misinya.

Sekalipun berjalan sambil berpikir mengenai Doflamingo sudah membuatnya tersandung lima kali, ia tetap memutar otak. Mimpi-mimpi itu selalu membuat kakaknya lebih kejam, selalu menumpahkan darah di kemudian hari. Mengadu sampai mati orang-orang idiot yang ingin bergabung menjadi kru Donquixote Pirates. Seakan darah adalah hiburan satu-satunya, yang bisa membuat Doflamingo tertawa.

Bagaimana caranya. Bagaimana ia harus menghentikan semua itu. Sekalipun memerlukan waktu selamanya. Ia akan tetap mencoba. Yang tanpa disadarinya, saat ia sampai di rumah, seseorang yang kemudian akan mengubah tujuan hidupnya—tengah berdiri di depan Trebol dan Diamante.

Bocah kumal dengan topi putih bertotol-totol coklat aneh itu. Yang begitu memuja Doflamingo dan ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Donquixote.

.

Doflamingo memang mengatakan mereka di sini untuk bersantai, bukan berarti melupakan ambisi untuk menjadi raja yang menguasai seluruh dunia—tapi menurutnya itu sudah seharusnya, ia terlahir sebagai yang terpilih dan cepat atau lambat dirinyalah yang akan sampai ke puncak.

Namun kenyataannya, ia singgah ke North Blue justru membuat ratusan orang yang ingin menjadi anak buahnya datang silih berganti. Jelas mereka terus datang karena namanya memang sudah mendunia, kepalanya dihargai lebih dari tiga ratus juta berry. Ia sudah mengarungi Paradise, juga merasakan kejamnya lautan New World.

Sampai kemudian seorang bocah datang membawa geranat di sekujur tubuh, bocah tak kenal takut, sekalipun akan kematian. Bocah itu mengingatkan Doflamingo akan masa kecilnya. Trafalgar Law. Doflamingo menyukainya, bahkan akhirnya menaruh harapan, termasuk menjanjikan _obat_ untuk _sakit_ yang diderita si bocah. _Amber Lead._

Dan Corazon tetap membenci anak-anak. Tidak terkecuali Law, terlebih bocah ini sangat kurang ajar sampai berani menusuknya. Meskipun begitu Corazon heran, kenapa anak itu masih bertahan, padahal sudah tidak terhitung ia menghajarnya.

"Corazon_-sama,_ lama-lama Law bisa mati." Gladius melayangkan protes di suatu sore, sebagai guru menembak Law—pemuda ini sempat khawatir saat Corazon hampir menembak Law—tidak diketahui tembakan itu sengaja dibuat meleset atau Corazon memang kurang jitu dalam membidik.

Corazon tidak bereaksi. Tenang tidak terbaca dan asik menghisap rokok.

"Fuffuufuu…" suara Doflamingo terdengar, "Kalau dia mati, mungkin pendapatku salah. Kalau seperti itu saja Law kehilangan nyawa, dia tidak pantas menjadi tangan kananku suatu saat nanti."

"_Waka,"_ Gladius tidak bisa protes lagi, bahkan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Tuan Muda-nya. "Tapi anak itu jenius, dia sudah menguasai teknik berpedang Diamante_-sama."_

"Ya," kata Doflamingo, mengigat buku-buku bertema berat yang juga selalu ia jejalkan ke Law. Bocah itu sangat berpotensi, dan ia bahkan membuat kontak terus-terusan dengan pasar gelap—mencari buah iblis yang cocok untuk menyembuhkan Law. "Dimana anak itu sekarang?" lanjutnya.

"Sedang bersama Baby 5 dan Buffalo,"

Mendengar semua itu, Corazon bangkit dari duduk santainya. Melambaikan tangan—mengisyaratkan ingin berjalan-jalan. Meski Doflamingo dan Gladius berpikir, kalau mungkin saja Corazon akan menghajar Law lagi. Mengingat entah kenapa sekalipun sudah hitungan tahun bersama, keduanya begitu bernapsu untuk saling menjatuhkan. Doflamingo merasa ada ikatan aneh antara adiknya dan Law.

.

"_Nii-sama…"_

Doflamingo merasakan mimpinya berbeda kali ini. Ia bahkan menyadari jika sedang bermimpi. Semua begitu terang, terlalu putih keemasan. Keinginan untuk bangun pun semakin menguat, namun ada yang menahan—berat membebani mata yang ingin sekali dibukanya, ia ingin keluar dari nuansa aneh yang mengekangnya.

"_Doffy nii-sama…"_

Telinganya menangkap suara berisik di luar. Mungkin Diamante sedang mabuk-mabukan dan bermain kartu dengan Lao G. Ia sadar malam pasti sangat larut. Lalu suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Kemudian hening. Ada yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia harus bangun sekarang.

"_Nii-sama…"_

Rosinante? Kenapa ia kembali mendengar suara Rosinante padahal hanya cahaya menyilaukan yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya. Sekarang ada tekanan di sebelah ranjangnya, ada yang duduk di sana. Menyentuh pundaknya. Siapa? Sia—

"Corazon?" panggil Doflamingo di detik yang sama dengan ia membuka mata. Dan sosok pirang di depannya—tanpa _make up._

Memiringkan kepala, Corazon seakan bertanya. Tanganya memberikan beberapa isyarat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mimpi buruk," jawab Doflamingo, sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu mengambil sebotol Whiskey beserta dua gelas. "Dan kau tidak menggagguku juga,"

Corazon menggeleng saat satu gelas disodorkan padanya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil sebotol Whiskey lagi, meminum langsung beberapa teguk.

"Fuffuffuffufuu…" Doflamingo tertawa kencang melihat itu, dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan adiknya. "Kau mau mendengar ceritaku selama kita terpisah? Dan kau boleh menulis kisahmu lain kali jika ingin membaginya denganku,"

Kedua mata Corazon membulat, raut mukanya terlihat geli sekalipun bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia mengangguk mantap kemudian. Betapa normalnya. Betapa luar biasa kakaknya saat tidak menjadi iblis. Andai saja Doflamingo terus seperti ini—andai ia bisa menghapus kelam di dasar jiwa kakaknya. Malaikat bisa jatuh menjadi iblis, tapi iblis selamanya tidak akan bisa menjadi malaikat.

Mereka bahkan tidak menghitung berapa botol alhokol yang telah dihabiskan, berapa kertas yang berserakan yang digunakan Corazon untuk menimpali cerita kakaknya. Bahkan kestas itu sebagian terbakar, jelas kecerobohan Corazon. Tapi Doflamingo menyukainya, malam seperti ini—ia ingin mengulanginya lagi lain kali. Seperti seharusnya yang dilakukan oleh kakak dan adik.

Saat pagi hampir tiba, Corazon berdiri—dan terpeleset jika lengannya tidak dipegang Doflamingo, mungkin terlalu mabuk. Tapi ia harus kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, ia tidak mau terlihat tanpa _make up_. Dan sebelum keluar dari pintu, ia menoleh, melihat Doflamingo.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Corazon tersenyum. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Doflamingo memberikan senyum tipis—bukan seringai lebar dan tawa. Tapi senyum bahwa ia senang.

Senyum terakhir.

Senyum yang tidak akan pernah mereka bagi lagi.

Karena badai kemudian datang terlalu cepat. Setelah malam yang begitu mereka nikamati. Tidak menyisakan apapun saat siang harinya diamana Corazon ingin berjalan-jalan justru berakhir dengan menguping pembicaraan bocah-bocah nakal di keluarga ini. Suara Law masih terngiang jelas. Ucapan yang sempurna menghancurkan seluruh misi utamanya. Tekat dan keyakinan untuk mengakhiri sifat tiran kakaknya kemudian menjadi nomer sekian.

Trafalgar D. Water Law.

_D._

Apa yang dilakukan seorang peyandang nama D. di tempat seperti ini?

Ini bukan sebuah awal penghianatannya terhadap Doflamingo. Bukankan sejak awal ia telah menghianati kakaknya itu dengan melaporkan kepada Marine secara berkala? Namun Law kini benar-benar telah merubah jalur hidupnya. Karena D? Atau karena kepeduliannya terhadap bocah penderita Amber Lead itu? Yang semakin hari terlihat semakin putus asa, karena sudah dua tahun namun Doflamingo belum menemukan buah iblis yang sesuai.

Corazon tidak begitu memikirkan alasan mana yang lebih diutamakan. Yang ia tahu—ia tidak akan membiarkan Law menjadi iblis seperti Doflamingo, yang sampai sekarang gagal ia hentikan. Tapi karena jiwa Law yang kelam masih bisa diselamatkan. Ia yakin itu.

Sekalipun Doflamingo akan membunuhnya. Itu adalah sebuah harga yang siap diterimanya saat pertama kali ia membawa pergi Law. Ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk memberikan kehidupan dan kebebasan bagi Law.

Namun semudah itukah ia berubah?

Semudah itukah ia melupakan kakaknya demi Law?

Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin ia membuang seluruh luka yang dibagi bersamanya. Pahit masa lalu yang selalu menghantui tidur Doflamingo. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengabaikan semua itu. Dan seiblis apapun Doflamingo. Seterkutuk apapun perbuatan kakaknya selama ini. Bukan berarti kepergiannya merupakan akhir dari harapannya. Dalam hati terdalam—ia masih berharap kakaknya bisa dihentikan—karena ia menyayangi Doflamingo.

.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

.

_BANG!_

_Letusan revolver hitam dengan ukiran lingkar emas teredam deru angin yang menerbangkan salju. Terasa agak panas di tangan. Mungkin karena terlalu erat ia menggenggamnya. Mungkin karena kobaran amarah dan kekecewaan begitu dalam menguasainya._

_Wajah yang dilihatnya bahkan tersenyum._

_Tidak ada sesal saat peluru menembus jantung dari sasaran tembaknya. Karena itu jalan memaafkan yang diketahuinya. Dengan memberikan kematian. Namun kenapa keluarga yang berbagi darah sama dengannya harus menghianatinya semua. Kenapa harus tangannya juga yang menghabisi mereka?_

_Kenapa, Rosinante? Kenapa bahkan mengacungkan revolver padaku?_

_Kekecewaan itu menguasainya lagi. _

_Bukankah mereka keluarga. Atau bukan. Keluarga yang diketahuinya adalah mereka yang setia kepadanya. Mereka yang membagi suka dan duka dengannya. Trebol yang memberinya kekuatan. Diamante yang membakar seluruh kota untuknya. Pica yang meruntuhkan seluruh bangunan demi kepuasannya. Dan Vergo yang sebernarnya menampung seluruh dukanya—Vergo yang benar-benar mengerti lukanya._

_Kenapa, Rosinante? Kenapa bahkan menentangku?_

_Kekecewaan itu semakin dalam._

_Putihnya salju semakin memerah. Pertumpahan darah yang biasanya begitu indah kini di matanya menjadi begitu memuakkan. Angin yang mendesau seperti mengirimkan bisikan suara adiknya, begitu lirih seakan membuainya disaat ia terjebak mimpi. _

_**Nii-sama… Doffy nii-sama…**_

_Selamat tinggal, adikku. Selamat tinggal, Rosinante._

.

.

.

* * *

Ya. Ya. Ya. Saya tahu ini panjang. Saya sendiri juga pusing. T_T

Pertama, saya tidak yakin ini akan selesai. Mempunyai bias sekelas Doflamingo terlalu berat untuk diketik. Kedua, penampilan Diamante saya ambil saat di Dressrosa, coretan di wajahnya lucu. #eh

Dan ketiga, terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
